Saunder's Fury
by CaptainSentry
Summary: New tanks, new face. My spin on taking the events of Fury and twisting them into a GuP theme adventure!


_**Saunders University High School Ship**_

"ALRIGHT LADIES THIS IS IT!" Kay bellowed as she addressed the crowd. "In the two days, we'll be back in the dirt, kicking it up like we always do."

Cheers erupted as Kay finished her rousing announcement. The tankery season was starting up again and Saunders was the first to draw the lots on who would start in the quarter finals. What Kay didn't tell them was that their opponents… were the notorious Kuromorimine Girls Academy.

'They'll find out eventually.' Kay thought to herself as she descended the stage stair. Upon reaching the bottom, she was greeted by her two co-commanders, Naomi, and Alisa. Being her playful self, she grabbed the heads of the two and brought it closer to her, ruffling their hair in doing so.

"Commander?" Alisa, irritating slowly building.

"C'mon Alisa, you know it's exciting!?"

"We're versing Kuromorimine… you know what that means right?"

"That we'll have lots of fun?"

"No it mea- you know what? Never mind." As Alisa steps away, defeated, Kay switch her gaze to her gum-chewing gunner.

"Commander, I've got something to show you, can you follow me to the hanger?" Naomi turned and headed out with Kay following close behind. From the auditorium to the tank hanger was a rather short walk, and the two wasted no time in getting there. Opening the hatch, Kay was greeted with a sight that would make any tank enthusiast drool. Everywhere were lines of Sherman's, all painted in the distinct Olive Drab that marked them property of Saunders. A1's, A2's, A3's, and their all impressive Firefly basked in the artificial lighting. However, one row of tanks was unfamiliar to Kay, unfamiliar because of the tarps that were draped over them.

"What's that over there?" Kay asked. Naomi looked at her and grinned before gesturing to her commander to continue following her. Coming to a stop in front of the mystery vehicles, Naomi stared at one of the girls that was holding a rope.

"Cho, pull it."

"You got it boss!" The girl pulled on the rope with all her might, and slowly the tarps began to fall, unveiling what was hidden underneath.

"My god… why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't know about it either, I just assumed that you ordered them, but I've got to say, you have good taste."

Right in front of them were four brand new M4A3E8's.

"Easy Eight's. High velocity 76, Horizontal Volute Spring Suspension. This thing beats the A1's by whole stretches." Naomi listed as she ran down the specs. She turned to look at her commander but found her still gaping at the new vehicles. "Commander?"

Kay snapped from her daydream. "Huh? Oh… yeah, sorry just admiring the tank."

"Take it all in."

"So calling dibs on that one," She pointed at the first Easy Eight in the line. "And you, me, and Alisa are riding it."

"You realize that we need to be directing the other team's right?"

"Quit stressing Naomi, we'll just reconfigure Alisa radio intercepting equipment to boost the signal range."

"She won't be happy with that."

"She should know that we play by the rules, besides, she doesn't need it anyway."

Short moment later….

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT WITH IT?!" Alisa shrieked when Kay brought forward the proposal.

"Woah calm down there, what do you need it for?" Kay asked. The girl with short tails waved her arms wildly, trying to see if her commander could catch the hint. "That's not helping me."

"We're versing Kuromorimine, which means destruction on an epic scale."

"So?"

"Tapping their communication will allow destruction at a slower pace, we'll actually take some tanks down before we lose."

Kay raised her finger and shook it back and forth.

"No,no…." She chided. "We're playing by the rules, plus we have the new Easy Eight's, we'll have a chance."

"You don't understand, thei- what did you just say?"

"We'll have a ch-"

"No before that."

"We have the new Easy Eight's?"

"We have new tanks?" Alisa's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, I was about to get to that but since you don't want to play fair, you won't be allowed to drive it."

"WHA WHA WHAT!" Alisa cried. "You've gotta let me drive it, I've always dreamed about it. Oh that Spring Suspension."

"Give me the radio and you'll be able to drive it." Kay sounded like an over protective parent.

"F-F-Fine…." Alisa relented and drooped her head down. Kay smiled and gestured her hand out the door for more girls to come in and soon they were taking the radio out of Alisa's room.

"See? That wasn't so hard?"

"Pfft…"

After Alisa's room was vacated of any radio equipment, Kay said her goodbyes and told Alisa to meet her in the hanger in the next few minutes. Closing the door behind her, she ducked quickly into the map room and picked up the phone and dialed a number. The intercom clicked and any girls in the halls stopped to listen as Kay cleared her throat.

"Ahem… Attention Tankery team students, please report down to the hanger, thank you." Hanging up the receiver, Kay had one final look of the room before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Another short moment later….**

Each Sherman had their respective crews, milling and joking about. Some were inside the tank, others were inspecting the engines and tracks, but a large crowd of them were gathered around the newest additions. All had their phones out, taking and posing pictures for future posterity. Kay, Naomi, and Alisa stood on the middle Easy Eight and looked as if they were going to address the crowd.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone." The crowd began to quiet as Kay began. "As we all know, our team just got some wonderful new toys," She gestured to the tank she was standing on. "We'll be field testing them on the range today but before that, I'll need to assign the teams." She watched as everyone's eyes widened, hoping that their team was called. "Okay, first one goes to me, Alisa, and Naomi, commander, driver, and gunner respectively." She stopped to scan the crowd before continuing. "Sakura's loader and Eiko is… wait, where's Eiko?"

A girl raised her hand. "She sick with the flu, she hasn't been here for the past two days."

"Thanks, well… this complicates things," Kay shook her head before continuing on. "Anyway, I'll deal with that later, but I've decided that Rock, Charlie, and Fox will get the rest." A barrage of cheers and moans rose from the group as they began to disperse.

"Well that was simple enough." Naomi said, scratching her hair.

"What do we do now? We're down an assistant driver." Alisa added. As Kay brought her hand to her chin, a sound of something falling caught the trio's attention. Turning, they saw a girl, medium size, about 5'2", long hair and emerald eyes picking up her dropped belongings from a duffel bag.

"Hey, you need help?" Kay bent down and helped the girl pick up the remaining belongings.

"T-Thanks... A-are you Kay by any chance?"

The blonde's eyes widen and her smile grew.

"Yeah that's me! Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl put her bag down and put her feet together.

"Junko Mai, class 4-C… I just transferred to this school a few days ago."

"Really? Well it's nice to meet you, do you have any idea what you're here for?" Kay questioned.

"I talked to one of the officers and they told me to talk to you, apparently they told me that I was supposed to be your new assistant driver?"

The blue eye's zoomed as she heard the words 'Assistant driver' quickly she grabbed the girl and hugged her which caused Mai much distress and surprise.

"We actually need an assistant driver! Hey guys, we got our new replacement?"

Alisa and Naomi turned and saw Kay with the newcomer.

"That fast? I wonder how you do it." Alisa snarled. She felt a thump at the back of her head that was followed by Naomi's disappointed gaze. "What?"

"Don't mind her kid, I'm Naomi, I'm the gunner and Miss Rude over here is Alisa, she's our driver."

Mai bowed and introduced herself the same as she did with Kay. After doing that, Kay eagerly wrapped her arm around Mai's neck and pointed at the Easy Eight.

"See that right there? Kay said. "That's our home away from home. It's even got that new house smell."

"Wow…."

"Hey! Let me show you you're new office!" Kay grabbed the girls hand and bolted off, Naomi and Alisa following close behind. Climbing onto the tank, Kay stretched out her hand and told Mai to grab it, which she did. With one single pull, the new girl found herself on top of the assistant driver's hatch. She stomped her feet on the steel and felt the vibration in her legs.

"I-I've never been on a tank before."

"Haha, well better to start now rather than later? Open that hatch." The blonde pointed at the handle that was below Mai's feet. Bending down, she grabbed the handled and tried to lift with no results. Putting both hands, she tried again and an audible pop sounded. Opening the hatch further, she looked down into the small space and looked at Kay with a nervous look. The blonde grinned and nodded her head for Mai to continue on. One leg at a time did she finally find herself in a cold seat. Taking a look around the interior, she could see the maze of metal and markings that she couldn't understand. She saw the empty rings where the 76mm shells would've been stored, next to her were the driver controls, no steering wheel like that of a car, but an array of levers and pedals. She felt her arm rub against something sharp as she turned and a sharp pain shot up her arm. Rubbing the affected area, she noticed the object that caused it.

"M1919, 30. Caliber, it's our hull mounted machine gun, and this is where you'll be from now on," Kay explained. "We don't use it often, but it's just something to have and not need it than having to need it and not have it."

Mai nodded her head and climbed out and back onto the floor.

"Um… where should I go now?" Mai asked, picking up her bag.

"You're new right? Did you switch rooms?" Naomi inquired. The girl nodded her head. "Drop off your stuff and meet us back here, we're heading out for field testing so we can put you behind the trigger. Alisa, go with her."

Alisa nodded her head and tapped the girl's shoulder. "Alright let's go."

"Thank you…."

"Hey Mai! Be sure to be back down here ricky tick!" Kay reminded. Mai nodded again and she and Alisa set off. "Hey Naomi, tell everyone to start up their engines and begin loading practice shells."

"Yes ma'am, anything else?"

"Get our Eight fitted with the new radio."

"I got you."

"Alright, meet you back here in a few."

Short time later….

Mai had her face dug into her bag, Alisa's gaze was piercing as the two walked towards Mai's room. Alisa just stared, she wondered why the newbie was acting so strangely.

"Hey kid," Alisa pointed. Mai tensed, almost losing her footing and dropping her bag. "Woah, you okay there? Why are you so jumpy?"

Mai nervously looked up and replied with, "I-I'm not good around p-people, I-I don't have many friends." Alisa furrowed her brow and sighed.

"I see… so tell me about yourself."

"U-Uh well I was born in Sasebo City, my parents have moving jobs' so I never stayed in one school for very long."

Alisa interrupted, "I'm guessing that explains the lack of friend's part." They stopped again and Mai just stared at her. "Ehh… sorry about that." Rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay…." Mai's sullen tone made Alisa wish she hadn't said what she said before, but before she could say more, the two found themselves in front of the door to Mai's room. Opening it, the two walked in and the girl set her things down while Alisa stood by the door.

"We good?"

Mai slowly turned and nodded and walked back to her. Just as quickly as they entered, they exited and were making their way to the hanger. From where they were, they could hear the echo of engines and loud voices.

"Sounds like they're saddling up."

"Where are we going?" Mai asked shyly.

"Heading out to the range for some trigger time, you'll be learning how to do your job as well."

"Okay…." Not having more to say, Mai nodded in understanding. She went back to twiddling her thumbs as they neared closer to the hanger, the sounds getting louder and louder. Stepping back in the familiar wide room, Alisa called out to Kay who was directing the new tanks. The blonde turned and a grin grew on her face.

"HEY! You guys made it!" Her bombastic tone was all too familiar for Alisa, but somewhat unnerving for Mai. She knew that Kay was a good person but the way she presents herself, for someone like Mai was unsettling at first.

"Where's Naomi?" Alisa asked, noticing the absence of their gunner.

"She's bore sighting the Firefly, she'll be back soon." After answering the question, her gaze switched back to the new girl. "So here it is! Your new workplace, isn't this exciting?"

Mai let out a nervous chuckle, "Hehe… I guess so." Trying to put on her best smile. Kay ruffled the girl's hair.

"Ah don't worry about it, it'll be fun!"

Naomi arrived not a moment later and barged in on the conversation.

"Commander, we're good to go." Holding a thumbs up. Kay acknowledged and from seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out a headset and placed it on her head, not before looking at Mai again and telling her.

"Hey, watch this." Mai looked as Kay's face molded from her cheery façade to a more determined one. "Control are we good?"

[Radio: We're good up here, non-essentials have cleared the deck, ready for operation.]

Kay turned and looked at the three. "You guys ready?" Nodding in response, Kay radioed back. "Control, begin lift procedure."

Lift procedure? What did Kay mean by that? As those thoughts ran through Mai's head, she was startled as a loud grinding noise echoed around her. She covered her ears but it sliced through her hands. She felt the floor beneath her begin to move and she felt herself beginning to rise. In all of this, she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Naomi standing there. She couldn't hear what gunner had to say but she read the lips.

'We're getting to the fun part' was what she read. Then Naomi pointed her finger upwards and Mai did so. The ceiling that she saw when she walked in began to part, the seam down the middle gave to small rays of light that grew more and more intense as the ceiling opened. The iron and oil scent that permeated soon gave way to fresh ocean air. The floor stopped and Mai looked around. The trees, the buildings, the roads. All the details of the ship's top deck were suddenly present in just the matter of a minute.

"I love that part!" Kay's bright voice brought everyone out of awe. "Alisa, we're moving out, Naomi, give me an ammo count, Sakura, make sure the breech is clear, and Mai, load the .30, belt should be to your right."

"Yes ma'am." The crew began doing their assigned task. Mai gently sat herself down at her station, the well-known American workhorse in front of her. She remembered that she had to 'load the belt'. It sounded simple, but there was only one problem. Mai has no clue what that meant or what it is. The machine gun looked very complicated, in her eyes at least. She didn't want to bother anyone for something that she should've known what to do. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands on the weapon and began feeling around for something to move. Suddenly, a familiar voice filled her ear.

"Open up the cover and put the rounds in the feeder." Mai saw an arm reach over her and grab the belt of rounds to her right and bringing it back over to the left. Mai watched as the arm placed the belt into the feed and slamming back down the cover. "Pull that handle to the right." Mai followed the voice's instruction and leaned to the right and saw the charging handle and gave it a hard pull. A satisfying click was heard and Mai felt the feeling of accomplishment.

"Th-thanks commander." She said softly.

"Ah no problems, once you do it multiple times, you get used to it."

"Commander, engine's reading five-by-five." Alisa reported.

"35 practice rounds, 3 WP (Willy Pete or White Phosphorus)."

"Breach is cleared."

"Affirmed," Kay patted Mai on the shoulder before returning to her commander's position. "All tanks, this is 1-1, proceed to the range and wait for further instructions. Alisa, hit it."

"Yes ma'am." The tank roared as Alisa revved the engine and prepared to move the vehicle. Slowly did it's tracks grabbed the ground beneath it before it was running at speed. Entering a small entrance that lead to a wide range with targets, the Sherman's distanced themselves a good 40 meters per tank.

"All tanks, sight first target. Hull gun only." Mai was up first, it was time to learn on the job as her comrades said. She felt around for the trigger and once she found it, she clamped her hands down. Through her periscope, she saw the little bull's eye spring up out of the ground. Her finger hovered over the trigger. "Fire." Pulling the trigger, her ears filled with the rat-tat and cling-clang of rounds fired and shells hitting the floor. She watched as her rounds impacted the target before it receded back into the ground. "Cease fire."

"Wow… that was dead on." Alisa, shocked at the newbie's dead on accuracy. Mai felt something hit her shoulder, she turned to see Naomi giving her a thumbs up as she blew a bubble. From her position, Kay grinned and muttered to herself.

"That's the way, now time to have some fun. All tanks, target area is a free-fire zone, engage at will."

Mai braced herself as she looked through her periscope and saw the area dotted with white targets. She jumped slightly when Kay shouted.

"GUNNER, TARGET RIGHT, ZERO THREE ZERO!"

"ZERO THREE ZERO, ROGER!"

"ROUND UP!"

"**FIRE**!"

"ON THE WAY!" ***BANG**!* The Easy Eight rocked back as the shell left the barrel. The casing echoed around the hull as it fell to the floor. Mai sat there, clutching her chest. She never felt like this before, the feeling of adrenaline rushing through was euphoric to say the least. Her eyes were wide as she heard the other tanks open fire with rat-tat's from their machine guns. Sensation still strong, Mai began to smile ever so slowly until it reached the ends of her face. Throwing open the cover, she threw the rounds into the feeder and slammed it down, with the speed of someone who had done this for a long time. After hitting the cover a few times to make sure the rounds were seated, she took her hand and pulled back the charging handle. That clicking sound of a round entering the chamber made Mai all the more happy.

Just before pulling the trigger, she giggled to herself. "Hehehe… this is going to be fun."

* * *

**A few days later….**

"All tanks this is 1-1, Fox is pushing through the south, Baker is bogged down by fire from the ridgeline, I think that's where they're keeping their flag."

"1-1 this is 1-3, where are we heading?"

"This road cuts straight across and swings around the ridgeline, we can use it to cut their escape route once Fox swings back around."

"1-3 copies."

Kay opens the hatch and takes a deep breath. She turns to see the column of Sherman's behind her. One M4A1(76), and 2 M4A2's along with her own Easy Eight. With the tree line to their left and an open field with another tree line at the end to her right, the feelings of being stalked didn't alleviate themselves.

"Hey commander?"

"Hm? What is it Alisa?"

"Why do I get the feeling like we're driving into a trap?" Suddenly, a bottle hit the back of Alisa's head. "HEY! Why did you do that?"

"What's got you wired Alisa? Don't tell me that Takashi didn't talk to you this morning?" Naomi teased.

"Why is it that every time we have this conversation, Takashi has to be brought up?"

"We're just curious, look, even Mai's curious, isn't that right Mai?" Mai smiled and nodded her head. "See?"

"Why you, I swear Naomi, if I wasn't driving I'd come back there and-"

"Have you and Takashi done the deed yet?" Naomi smiling mischievously.

"WHY YOU-"

"Alright that's enough horseplay ladies, Alisa pay attention before we drive off the road."

"Pfft… Stupid bubble chewing-"

"What's that?"

"Yes ma'am."

With the banter now over, Mai leaned back in her seat. It's been a few days, but those days were filled with smell of cordite and the echo of cannon fire. She was getting used to her new job and suffice to say, she was enjoying too. Waving her hand to help cool her, Mai turned her head back and saw Naomi chewing away on the one piece of gum that never seems to lose flavor. Wanting to say something, she was cut off when the tank suddenly rocked violently, the ammo cans that she had stored away fell to the floor.

"Ugh… what was that?" Kay asked, rubbing the top of her head. Alisa snapped her head back.

"That was probably a ditch, deepest ditch I've ever driven through."

"Are we good?" Kay inquired again, making sure they didn't lose pace. Alisa gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, thank god for spring suspension."

The hit in the ditch didn't stumble the column's progress. Kay warned about the large obstruction and they were soon underway after each tank navigated past the large hole in the ground. The crew was laid back, they still had a lots to go before reaching the ridgeline, and the constant reappearing tree line didn't help fill their imagination.

"Commander, how much longer?" Their loader whined. Kay nudged her loaders shoulder and told her to wait a little more, saying something that her boyfriend can wait. "HEY! DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!" Sakura wailed. Everyone began laughing as the poor girl fought off the jeers of her crewmates when suddenly, the tank shook again.

"GOD DAMN IT! ALISA LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!" Naomi shouted.

"THAT WASN'T ME!"

Suddenly the radio crackled to life.

[Radio: ENEMY CONTACT!]

Kay pressed her head against the periscope and saw black smoke billowing from one of the Shermans behind her.

"All tanks, traverse right, 90 degrees, fire's coming in from the far tree line."

"How do you know that!?"

"Vapor trail…."

"YOU CAN ACTUALLY SE-"

"YES I KNOW, NOW SHUT UP AND GET MOVING!" Kay snapped. Alisa hastily shifted gears and soon the tank was moving towards the direction of the tree line. Looking through her periscope, Kay could see the row of trees in front of her when suddenly. FLASH! The sound of grinding metal was loud enough for Mai to cover her ears and shriek.

"God damn that was close." Naomi noted as she looked through her sight.

[Radio: TIGER! TIGER DIRECT FRONT!]

From the trees, the hunter unveiled itself. 54 tonnes of German engineering thundered out of the woods as it fired another round at the advancing Shermans. The round skidded against the hull of the 3rd Sherman and the three tanks returned fire, all the shells harmlessly ricocheting of the Tiger's front.

[Radio: CHIYOMI GET BEHIND IT!]

[Radio: I'M TRYING! IT'S TURNING IT'S TURRET TOWA- OH SHI- *Static*]

The Sherman exploded in a wondrous fireball and the sound of the flag being deployed echoed through the battleground.

"They got 1-4, 1-3 get behind that thing!" Kay ordered.

[Radio: WE'RE DOING THE BEST WE CA- *Static*]

"1-3? 1-3 respond? Damn it we're the only ones left."

"WAH! WE'RE ALONE!? YOU REALIZE WHOSE IN THAT TANK RIGHT?" Sakura shouted. Kay nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah I know…." Looking of her periscope, she could see the red numbers that were inscribed on the Tiger's turret. "Tiger 212." After a short pause, Kay took a deep breath. "Alisa, gun the engine, we can get around the rear, Sakura, load a smoke round and wait for my command, Naomi you know what to do when we stop."

"YES MA'AM!"

"Alright, AHEAD FULL!" Putting the pedal to the floor, the engine roared as the tank rocked forwards. Mai fired her machine gun in an attempt to delay the mighty beast but her line of sight was cut short as the tank began to turn. The gears of the turret began to rotate as the 76mm followed the target. The Tiger began to rotate to match the circling Sherman but was slow to catch up. "THAT'S IT! WE GOT IT, NAOMI FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" *BANG* as the round impacted the ground, white smoke began to fill the air as the two tanks entered their small arena.

"LOAD AP! ALISA, GET READY TO STOP ON MY COMMAND!"

"ROGER!" With the tank engaged in this deadly duel, Kay watched as the turret of the Tiger struggled to keep with them. Her mind began to race faster when she saw the Tiger's engine deck.

"THIS IS IT!" She shouted.

"ROUND UP!"

"NAOMI…. FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" The tank rocked back as the round fired. An orange spark exploded from the back of the Tiger followed by black smoke. Kay held her breath as the smoke began to clear. Her heart dropped when the smoke revealed the 88mm gun pointing directly at her.

"So close… so close…." She muttered to herself.

*Silence*

Nothing happened. Kay waited and waited for an 88 round to slam into her scarred vehicle but nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she saw a hint of white. Not on her tank, but of the Tiger in front of her. The familiar white flag was waving on Tiger 212. She felt everything drop as she slumped down in her seat, thanking whoever it was that made that flag raise. She looked to her crew and grinned.

"We did it." She said and the compartment echoed in celebration. It soon stopped as the group heard a tapping against metal.

"What is that?" Mai asked, grabbing her weapon. Kay gestured for her crew to remain still as she stood up and unlatched her cupola. Taking a deep breath, she gave the hatch a push and was greeted with fresh air and a familiar face standing over her.

"That was some pretty impressive handling." The voice said. Kay remembered the voice and smiled as she helped herself up.

"You didn't do so bad yourself Maho." The elder Nishizumi grinned slightly and replied with.

"I have seem to have misjudge my enemies again, why does it seem that Miho is rubbing off on all of you?"

"Your sister has… unique qualities."

"*Laugh* I know, though I was surprised by the new tank you have here."

"If dreams were translated into steel."

"You did unleash it's fury on me though." Maho's last word made Kay bring up her hand to stop her.

"Wait… What did you just say?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you just say before?"

"Unleash-"

"No after that."

"Fury?" Why Kay wanted to hear one word was perplexing but Maho watched as Naomi smile devilishly.

"Fury… I kinda like that name."

**A/N: BANG! I just did it, I just attempted to make a GuP Version of Fury, though not all parts are very accurate and everything is sorta all over the place and plot seems very non-existent but hey… I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed this because it was a very fun write and if you want, please leave a review to tell me what you think! **


End file.
